Jealousy?
by Nayru-chan
Summary: Allen really had no idea what was up with Lenalee all of a sudden. A short story for the Yullen Week Event. Theme 1: Misunderstanding.


As mentioned before (or not), I've decided to take part in the Yullen Week event, even though college is killing me at the moment and I have no bloody idea how I'll be able to finish everything on time.

My share of the deal starts with a short fic.  
**  
Author:** Nayru.  
**Series:** D Gray-man.  
**Title:** Jealousy?  
**Pairings:** Kanda/Allen, slight Lenalee/Allen (but in a friendly kind of way).  
**Rating:** I'm not sure. xD Nothing explict? T?  
**Warnings:** Lenalee not acting shy when she's supposed to. xD

* * *

**Yullen Week  
Theme 1: Misunderstanding**

**

* * *

**

"S-Stop it! Uwaaah!"

A sudden yell belonging to a certain white-haired boy echoed throught the room. Shortly followed by surpressed laughter.

"Ah-- Hahaha! L-Lenalee, s-stop!"

"There you go, that's much better." The mentioned girl smiled at her friend, still not ceasing her attempt at tickling Allen like there was no tomorrow. Truth to be told, she had no idea that the boy would be this ticklish to begin with - what a pleasant surprise she got. "You really need to cheer up or that constant frown will burn permanently onto your face."

Allen really had no idea what was up with her all of a sudden.

"Please, stop-- Ahahaha!" The boy started to struggle, trying his best not to overdo with his reflexes while at it. Despite that the only thing he wanted was to get away from those unpleasant touches as fast as possible, he also didn't want to cause his friend any accidental harm. "Gha-- Hahaha! S-Stop! Lenalee! Ha-- Ahaha-- _Oh God_--" Tears were already damping Allen's eyes from the constant laughter. Which Lenalee couldn't help but find kind of cute.

The white-haired boy wasn't sure how or when it actually came to it - being occupied with other things, like desperately trying to get away, for instance - but the moment his friend finally ceased her assault, he was lying with his back pressed to the surface of the bed. Everything would be okay if it weren't for one other crucial fact.

Lenalee was on top of him, straddling his hips as if it were the most natural thing to do. And what the hell was with that sweet smile she was giving him?

Now this was kind of awkward.

"Um, Lenalee..."

"Shush, Allen. It's okay." The Chinese girl reassured, interrupting the other with her equally sweet voice. "It's been ages since the last time I've seen you smile, you know. Is there something bothering you?"

It was astonishing how the tone of her voice could change from a cheerful one to a pretty much serious one in the blink of an eye.

Wiping the last remnants of tears from his eyes, Allen's smile faded. "Nah, nothing's wrong, Lenalee." He reassured, though the girl wasn't giving the impression of being reassured. "A lot of things happened recently, you should know that more than anyone. It's only natural to feel a little down..."

He was reffering to a lot of things in general. Their previous few missions, the Fourteenth's unexpected awakening, their new bizzare 'comrades'... And also a few other things which were better left unmentioned for now.

"I'm just worried about you." The girl went on softly. "We're in this together, don't forget. If you ever feel the need to talk to anyone, I'm always there to listen." She paused for a moment, before she finally decided to add: "I'm here for you. We all are."

Allen smiled weakly, somehow doubting the last sentence. But he did get the point, it wasn't the first time he's heard a speech of such a kind coming from the Chinese girl. She was really too kind sometimes, worrying about everyone else beside herself all the time. "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Lenalee."

Yes, he knew. But that still didn't change the fact that Allen wasn't intent on mentioning the problem that was haunting his mind the most at the moment. Not because Lenalee wouldn't understand (then again he wasn't all that sure whether she indeed would), nor because it was emabarrasing. It's just that it was something he had to come in terms with by himself, and himself alone. Well, maybe with the participation with one other patricular person...

He was confused about a few things that happened between him and Kanda a few days ago.

He had no idea how it actually came to it all, but somehow it did. It started with something stupid and unimportant, how it usually tended to do when it came to his constant bickering with the dark-haired man. And when heated arguments ended up at a fierce struggle and at an exchange of blows on the floor, Allen had a feeling something would go wrong the moment they stopped beating the living shit out of theirselves, suddenly holding still and staring at eachother in silence.

Maybe it was because of the frustration both of them apparently felt at the time. Maybe it was because of the fact that he wanted to _forget_, even if for but a short moment, desperatly wanting to occupy his mind with something else than constant problems and dark scenarios. Maybe it was the way Kanda's gaze shifted from his eyes to his lips for a brief second that gave him ideas that were never supposed to surface inside of his brain in the first place.

He must have lost himeslf in the moment, that's what he kept telling himself for the past few days. Because he couldn't explain his actions in any other logical way. It was stupid. Stupid, stupid, _stupid._ And he still couldn't comprehend where hell from did he actually get the courage to press his lips to the dark-haired man's at that brief moment, surprising himself even more than he had apparently surprised Kanda.

The way he saw it _now_, he really must have had some kind of painful death wish. With Mugen on top.

"All right, it seems you don't want to do it the easy way, after all." Lenalee suddenly commented, snapping the boy out of his thoughts and getting his attention again. She raised her hand to Allen's face and started to poke the boy's forehead softly with her index finger. "So I'm going to pull you by the tongue a little."

The white-haired Exorcised blinked a few times, clueless to the actual intention behind the girl's words.

"Um..." Allen let out uncertainly before he started to freak out. Suddenly, his female friend untied and pulled loose the ribbon that was decorating the collar of his shirt, no hesitation shown. "L-Lenalee?!"

What the hell was she _doing_?

Allen couldn't help but blush when the girl continued her attempt at stripping him - _wait, what?! _- tugging his collar apart--

The younger Exorcist finally got ahold of himself and reacted, catching the Chinese by the wrists and stopping her disturbing actions.

"I knew it."

"Huh? What?" Allen asked and looked at Lenalee questiongly, still understanding nothing. The only thing he was aware of, was the fact that the female Exorcist wasn't even trying to struggle with him anymore.

The Chinese wondered whether Allen was really _this_ clueless or if he was just trying to play dumb.

"Hickeys, Allen. Hickeys." She got straight to the point. "You have some on your neck."

The white-haired tensed, eyes widening the tiniest bit. "...Oh." Was all of his inteligent response as he turned his head to the side, mortification kicking in. Awkward silence followed.

What the hell was he supposed to tell her? That by some weird and awkward coincidence he ended up kissing with Kanda on the floor? And that it it didn't stop there? Hell, it went far beyond, way further than he'd like to admit even to himself.

And the worst part was that he wasn't even sure whether he regretted it or not.

It was... messy. Rushed. It happened on impulse. It was awkward. And now that it was over with, he couldn't look at Kanda the same way he did before. And the feeling was mutual. Apparently.

It changed a lot of things. For the better or for the worse, he had still yet to decide.

Only one thing he was sure of: he liked it. And he was positive Kanda had liked it, too.

"So..." Lenalee suddenly started, apparently wanting to ask a question. And Allen already had the feeling that he would never hear the end of it once the truth came to light. "I'm not planning to interrogate you or anything, but..."

Her words were interrupted by the sudden sound of doors opening.

Damn, for a moment there Allen had actually forgotten about the fact that the four of them were currently on a mission, and that he and Lenalee stayed behind in the hotel while Kanda and Lavi took off to take care of some business. And the fact that Kanda was staying in the same room as him, while Lavi and Lenalee were booked into another.

Both the white-haired boy's and the Chinese girl's gazes traveled to the door frame, acknowledging the figure that suddenly interrupted their small conversation.

A few seconds passed in awkward silence. Kanda simply stared at the sight before him, his face expressionless.

Then he lifted an eyebrow.

And then closed the door back before him again.

Suddenly, Allen started to feel very, very mortified. Well, of course the dark-haired man got the wrong idea, seeing as Lenalee was still straddling his hips shamelessly, not to mention they were both on the bed, and-- The girl acted really way too calm for the boy's liking right about now, what the hell.

"K-Kanda, it's--!" The youngest male snapped awkwardly, trying his best at being gentle while he pushed Lenalee down from himself. For a brief moment, he started at her uncertainly, and she just stared back, blinking. "Um... I, ah..." And without saying anything else, he rushed towards the direction of the door.

Well, that did answer the girl's question, even though she didn't even bring herself to ask it out loud.

She had a feeling something was going on between those two. And it appeared that Kanda was indeed the main source of Allen's current mood swings and distress. Well, knowing the two, she was more than convinced that they needed to have some kind of communication problems regarding eachother.

Well, now that the fact was confirmed, it would be definitely easier to lend a hand and try to help them in whatever way possible.

And speaking of which...

Lenalee smiled to herself, clearly amused by the fact that the moment Kanda acknowledged her with Allen in the room, he actually looked _jealous_.

Not really planned, but it was a good way to start.

* * *

A/N: I know it's unoriginal and it sucks, but I tried. Blame it on my lack of time to come up with something more decent. :(


End file.
